


Third Degree Whiskey Burn

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day two.She's made a few mistakes in her life. Sinestro is probably the worst one.





	Third Degree Whiskey Burn

**Author's Note:**

> SinCarol is something I've wanted to do for awhile actually, so I'm taking the opportunity to do it now.
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn't often that Carol was called away to Sapphire duties and it was even less often that she took the call to action. She wasn't like Hal, she had responsibilities on Earth, she couldn't just drop everything and go. But it had been urgent and she had some vacation days saved up anyway.

Returning to Earth was the hardest part, having to re-acclimate to a place with a lot less action, and she understood why Hal had trouble with it. But she always got used to it and he never did, which is probably why they didn't work out.

Still, the first week was tough with how wired she was. Carol didn't often find herself drinking for the sake of getting drunk, but it was the only way she was going to be getting any sleep for that first week.

The bar was in walking distance to her house and far enough away from work that she didn't have to worry about hotshot pilots bothering her while she drank.

A part of her wanted one specific hotshot pilot but he was up in space, fucking up other people's lives for once, and she could be thankful for that at least.

That, and the warmth of the whiskey spreading through her body. Carol almost had to laugh, her dad had pushed her to drink whiskey but it had been Hector Hammond who had taught her how to really drink it. One of Hal's oldest enemies and she had shared several drinks with him.

Just like the enemy she was sharing that drink with.

Sinestro must've followed her in, he sat next to her and she didn't chase him off with a glowing pink weapon. Carol wondered what that said about her, hoped it just pointed to her exhaustion as she watched his long fingers curl around the stem of his red wine glass.

He swirled it delicately, sipping at it. She watched him savor the deep red liquid and downed the last of the whiskey in her glass.

Carol knew she should leave. But he held up a long finger and the bartender poured her another glass with shaking hands, terror written clear over his face.

It was odd to her, to see him and not want to fight him when she felt nothing but hate for him. But the vastness of space made her brain think all sorts of weird things, and feeling relief at a familiar face was something familiar even if the familiar face being Sinestro would usually turn her off completely.

Carol hated him, because of course she did. She couldn’t imagine a world where she _liked_ Sinestro, never mind actively wanting to have sex with him. And yet she couldn't stop thinking about it, about him.

She must've been drunker than she thought. Scratch that, she was definitely drunker than she thought, wobbling on her feet as he pulled her off of her barstool and out the door after laying more than enough money to cover the bill onto the bar top.

Carol actually laughed at that. Intergalactic war criminal Thaal Sinestro tipped well. He looked amused at that in his own way, she must've said it outloud, and splayed a possessive hand over her hip.

Belatedly, she realized that he was leading her in the direction of her own house, something that would've sent a chill through her if she wasn't warm with whiskey and arousal. Instead, Carol turned her face into the black cashmere sweater he was wearing and huffed out a sigh.

He smelt spiced and rich, like a particularly nice glass of red wine, and Carol wondered how often Hal fell under the same spell. More often than her and well before her, but she knew that Hal cursed himself out when he woke up in that empty bed and she knew that she'd be doing the same thing.

But that was sober Carol's problem, when she could pretend to be better than Hal's bullshit. Drunk Carol gasped out when Sinestro took her into his arms and pushed her hard against the door, going for her throat instead of her mouth with his lips. It wasn't about kissing and it wasn't about sex, not for him at least. 

No, it was entirely about getting back at Hal and she wasn't under the impression that it was about anything else. 

She couldn't help but feel like she got the short end of the stick with it though. Sinestro got back at Hal and the only person she was getting back at was herself. 

"Wait, Sinestro, I-" Carol started, trying to find a way to put a stop to it.

He responded by almost slamming their lips together, cutting her off with a bruising kiss. It had her wincing and his sharp teeth cut into her lip, and the only thing she could think was that it was the first time he kissed her. And that she hated it more than the sex.

Sinestro took her distraction as an opportunity to hike up her skirt, tug her panties aside with a long finger, and slide his long, pronged cock deep inside her cunt.

It was something she could never get used to, his weird alien cock and the fact that he was just so much bigger than her. Hell, he was bigger than Hal all over, and Hal was bigger than average in both height and cock size. But Sinestro just blew him out of the water to the point where it was uncomfortable.

But maybe she wanted it to hurt. She moaned along with his rough pace, fingers clawing at the back of his expensive sweater. Carol wasn't sure if she was trying to push him in closer or pull him away from her.

"Fuck! God, Sin." She hissed inelegantly, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open with ragged pants and whines.

She held on to her self-respect until she couldn't any longer, freeing one of her hands to push between her legs. She worked her clit with the slick between where their bodies connected, starting to shake as she grew close to orgasm.

She let out an embarrassing sound, somewhere close to a shriek, as she came. He wasn't far behind, hips jerking forward one last time, letting out a grunt as he came inside of her.

And then he was moving without wasting a second to come down from orgasm. Sinestro dumped her on her bed and took off without so much as a wave or a parting glance. He got what he wanted and, though it wasn't a fight, Carol couldn't help but feel like she lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some hate (or love) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month, or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
